


The gaang plus others group chats

by midnight_diamond17



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aromantic Toph Beifong, Bisexual Katara, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Canon Compliant, Chatlogs, Crack, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Minor Aang/Katara, Minor Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor Mai/Zuko, Minor Sokka/Suki, Multi, Pansexual Aang (Avatar), Precious Aang (Avatar), Rated teen for swearing, Texting, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_diamond17/pseuds/midnight_diamond17
Summary: A fic where the canon storyline is the same, only all of the characters have phones. This story will follow thorughout all three books. It's mostly team avatar and Ozai's angels generally making each other mad and causing chaos, via group text.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/On Ji (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Suki (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The gaang plus others group chats

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make a group chat fic with our favorite atla characters. This starts at the beginning of book 1, and will continue to the end of the series. This basically follows the canon story with some non canon ships and communications. Its honestly been forever since I watched the first season, please don't be harsh. 
> 
> This is the first book, but I will skip some episodes and stuff.

**Book one: water**

**Aang** has added **Sokka** and **Katara** to the chat.

**Aang** has changed his name to **The Avatar.**

**Sokka** has changed his name to **Boomerang Boi**

**The Avatar:** guys since we’re traveling together now and we’re friends, I made a group chat!

**Katara:** thanks Aang

**Boomerang Boi:** Katara change your name

**Katara:** Why?

**Boomerang Boi:** because its boring otherwise

**Katara:** Ok fine

**Katara** changed her name to **Southern Waterbender**

**The Avatar named the group chat Team Avatar**

  
  


**Team Avatar**

**The Avatar:** maybe the southern air temple was a bad idea after all

**Southern Waterbender:** I’m sorry Aang

**Boomerang Boi:** I told you we should’ve told him beforehand

**Southern Waterbender:** At least we now know for sure that it takes a lot for the avatar state to trigger

**Boomerang Boi:** where to next?

**The Avatar:** idk, just head up north now I guess

  
  


**Team Avatar**

**Southern Waterbender:** Sokka get up and make food

**Boomerang Boi:** no

**Southern Waterbender:** why not?

**Boomerang Boi:** because that’s a girl’s job

**Southern Waterbender:** shut the fuck up, I hope you get the misogyny beat out of you

**Team Avatar**

**Suki** has been added to the chat

**Suki** has changed her name to **Kyoshi Warrior**

**Kyoshi Warrior:** welp that was a fun couple of days. Thanks for adding me to this chat ig

**Southern Waterbender:** Suki just put this chat on silent since your not traveling with us, and text every couple of weeks or something just to check in or something

**Kyoshi Warrior** : ok cool

**Boomerang Boi:** thanks Suki for uh helping me realize I was wrong in my beliefs

**Kyoshi Warrior:** No problem, it was fun beating you up.

**Southern Waterbender:** wait you did what now?

**Boomerang Boi:** Nothing!

**Kyoshi Warrior:** beat Sokka up after he challenged me

**Southern Waterbender:** As you should

**Team Avatar**

**The Avatar:** well I didn’t know Bumi was a king

**Boomerang Boi:** How did he even become king? 

**Southern Waterbender:** based on his behavior, I guess we’ll never know

**Unknown Number** opened a private chat with **Aang**

**Unknown Number:** Not to be weird, but where is your exact location right now?

**Aang:** what why? 

**Unknown Number:** Just curious.

**Aang:** who is this

**Unknown Number:** Uh, we met at the southern watertribe

**Aang:** I didn’t really interact with anyone at the southern water tribe except Sokka, Katara and…. Zuko how did you get this number?

**Unknown Number:** uhhh this is not Zuko its Sokka from a new phone?

**Aang:** If you're Sokka, you're literally traveling with me on Appa rn, so why would you need to know where I am? You know what, bye.

**Aang** closed private chat with **Unknown Number**

**Aang** blocked **Unknown Number**

**Team Avatar**

**Southern Waterbender:** well that was couple of wild and interesting days

**The Avatar:** Haru was nice, but I can’t believe you lost your necklace.

**Southern Waterbender:** Me neither

**Team Avatar**

**Boomerang Boi:** YO THAT WAS INSANE!!!!

**Southern Waterbender:** Honestly can’t believe we met ROKU 

**Boomerang Boi:** wonder what that admiral dude was talking about and why Zuko was chained up too

**Southern Waterbender:** It probably doesn’t matter

**Kyoshi Warrior:** Wait catch me up on what happened.

**Southern Waterbender:** Aang went to a fire nation temple to talk to his past life and a bunch of fire nation people showed up. Probably wouldn’t have made it out had Avatar Roku not taken over Aang’s body briefly.

**Kyoshi Warrior:** well I guess you learn something new everyday

**The Avatar:** It really wasn’t that exciting

**Boomerang Boi:** oh shut up Aang

**Unknown Number** opened private chat with **Katara**

**Unknown Number:** Where you at, I wanna hang out. Don’t worry I’m not an adult

**Katara:** who is this

**Unknown Number:** a friend I guess

**Katara:** A friend? Zuko, don’t text this number

**Katara** blocked **Unknown Number**

**Team Avatar**

**Southern Waterbender:** Can’t believe prince bacon face has my necklace

**The Avatar:** I can’t either. Hey at least I now know some waterbending and you know some more

**Team Avatar**

**Southern Waterbender:** I hate Jet. I CAN’T BELIEVE HE DID THAT!

**Boomerang Boi:** hate to say it, but I told you so

**Southern Waterbender:** shut up, I know you were right now

**Team Avatar**

**Boomerang Boi:** dang I missed unlocking sad backstory time so I could go nearly die in a storm

**Southern Waterbender:** yep

**The Avatar:** Wonder why Zuko let us go. 

**Southern Waterbender:** Probably because we just saved him

**Aang** unblocked **Unknown Number**

**Aang** named them **Zuko**

**Aang** opened private chat with **Zuko**

**Aang:** hey, uh, thanks for saving me as the blue spirit back there

**Zuko:** you do realize I was still trying to capture you for myself right?

**Aang:** I do, but it’s the thought that counts I guess. 

**Zuko:** no, I’m not joining your team.

**Aang:** fine then

**Team Avatar**

**Southern Waterbender:** wow that fortune teller was interesting

**Boomerang Boi:** take it with a grain of salt

**Southern Waterbender:** I wonder if she was right about me marrying a powerful bender

**Kyoshi Warrior:** Wait what you might get married to a powerful bender?!

**Boomerang Boi:** again, I don’t believe it, that lady was wrong about a volcano eruption and science. She probably had no clue who Katara wanted to get married to.

**Kyoshi Warrior:** Ok then

**Southern Waterbender:** Aang did make me a nice necklace to sit in place for the one Zuko stole!

**Attachment: One Image**

**Kyoshi Warrior:** that’s cool Aang.

**Team Avatar**

**Southern Waterbender:** honestly I’m just disappointed in all of us

**The Avatar:** Hey at least I got your necklace back

**Boomerang Boi:** That doesn’t mean what you did was right

**Aang** opened private chat with **Zuko**

**Aang:** Look I don’t care if you try to capture me, but please don’t steal Katara’s necklace

**Zuko:** ok fine, I’ll leave her necklace alone

**Aang:** thank you! :)

**Team Avatar**

**Southern Waterbender:** WE FINALLY MADE IT! Waterbending training, here I come

**Kyoshi Warrior:** Didn’t you guys start travelling like two and a half months ago?

**Boomerang Boi:** Yeah but Aang gets distracted

**The Avatar:** I do not! 

**Boomerang Boi:** You're just lying to yourself. Anyways, we got a banquet to attend

**Team Avatar**

**Southern Waterbender:** can’t believe Gran Gran was gonna marry him of all people

**Boomerang Boi:** honestly can’t believe it, they don’t seem compatible

**The Avatar:** Hey look on the bright side, you get to train with me now

**Iroh** opened a private chat with **Zuko**

**Iroh:** Zuko are you alive and ok?

**Zuko:** yeah, but those pirates from a while ago nearly got me in an explosion

**Iroh:** Zhao said you died in an accident

**Zuko:** Since when do we believe Zhao?

**Iroh:** I didn’t. Disguise yourself as a guard and get on ship, I have some plans.

**Team Avatar**

**Boomerang Boi:** So we should unpack all that just happened

**The Avatar:** The fire nation nearly had a successful raid, Zuko kidnapped me while I was in the spirit world, I turned into a huge spirit monster to get rid of Fire Navy ships, and Yue turned into the moon

**Southern Waterbender:** I can’t believe Yue is just… gone

**Boomerang Boi:** I know

**The Avatar:** she’ll always be a spirit

**Kyoshi Warrior:** I want to ask, but I’m not going to

**Unknown Number** opened a private chat with **Zuko**

**Zuko:** Who is this?

**Unknown Number:** what up Zuzu

**End of Book One**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this chapter was a little boring, but things get spicier from there. The episodes I skipped were the great divide, the deserter, and the northern air temple.


End file.
